DECLAN
by Jesscawabbit
Summary: The little is a POV of both Eddie and Loren about Declan.
1. Chapter 1

I never expected life to be like this. Me, a 21 year old, newly single mother to a healthy baby boy , divorced from my ex-husband/pop star Eddie Duran.. My life was perfect before my baby boy was born. Eddie and I had a perfect life. After eddies label signed me.. Eddie an I had decided to partner up. Which was going pretty good, we had several #1 single's. which were hot for weeks. we won several awards for each and every single we had along with the three albums that went out . we had three successful tours. After our third tour we realized we were it for each other and got married. It was the life ...special meals Eddie would surprise me just because or after a long day of working in the studio. Weekends alone at the bungalow. Anything you could think of Eddie did it for me.. Six months after Our wedding. Eddie and I found out I was pregnant. When that happened I don't remember who was more excited me or Eddie... But the more I think about it,it was Eddie who was more excited.. Ha, I remember an hour after we found out Eddie had took off and went to purchase two dozen balloons . Twelve pink and thee other twelve blue.. All saying " congratulations!"  
The nine months while I was pregnant with my baby boy were the best... Anything I needed was done. If I need a foot rub, Eddie was there with lotion. If I wanted a sandwich, Eddie was there making it for me. I barely lifted a finger. Eddie even had the nursery done. (professional's did the room, Eddie assisted them ) He had a baby shower done for me ( not including the one Mel Insisted on doing for me.) even thou I was pregnant I remember feeling like I wasn't doing my responsibility as his wife. I felt like I wasn't making him happy. All Eddie kept doing was making me happy which i really had appreciated it at the time. So I tried to do something special for him. Tried being the key word. I remember planning to make dinner for Eddie but I wasn't aloud to do anything. I was on my third trimester. Which when most women are on there third trimester they apparently feel very fat, and tired and not wanting to do anything but sleep. That wasn't my case.. Mostly. Anyway Eddie found out I was planning a special dinner for him and all he said was," babe you give me everything already just by breathing." So basically threw the whole pregnancy I felt like a queen. Everything was handed to me. Even when Eddie was gone.. My mom and papa max where there to fill the void for my husband who was away on tour making money for our little family. Eddie hated thee idea of leaving me and going away on tour. Eddie and I were a team on and off the stage in his eyes if I couldn't go away neither could he.. Thou we managed to get him there. It took Me, papa max, mom, Mel and her fiancé/ Eddies best friend Ian, Jake, kelly, to get him to go and tour solo it was hard but we prevailed. But Even when Eddie was away it felt like he was there with me .. We skyped everyday and no to mention everyday while he was gone the baby and I got an unexpected gifts. It was all ...good...  
I know what your thinking... If I had a husband that that waited on me hand and foot why was all of it just good...?  
Shouldn't it be wonderful instead if good? Well... it was, I just haven't gotten to the wonderful part yet...  
The wonderful part was when Eddie gave me the most wonderful precious gift I could ever have.. He gave me our son. Declan Maximus Duran. Eddie had arrived just in time for our son to be that day is a blurr.. I remember Eddie being there for me and our son.  
I had everything, a loving husband a family who loved me, a career I always dreamed of having. And now When baby Declan was born I thought he would bring Eddie and I closer together.. I though he would make everything whole.I was...wrong.  
The first two months seemed great... our son was great... Thou I didn't know it at the time. Baby Declan was slowly pulling me and Eddie apart... Eddie and I would constantly fight... Eddie would always complain that we never had any alone time anymore that ,I was spending my time more with Declan taking care of him... I couldn't really argue with Eddie, he was right... Declan was taking a lot of my time... Staying up with him at night... Making sure Declan didn't bother Eddie at night since he had to work, I was always the one who fed, bathed, and changed him. Declan was a full time job. A full time job Eddie and I ,didn't expect coming but it had to be done, which I loved! Eddie wanted to spend time with me so bad that he hired a full time stay at home nanny. Eddie getting the nanny pissed me off... it felt as thou Eddie was trying to say that I didn't know how to take care of our son that he had to bring someone in to take over. That had pushed me over the edge. Eddie and I had a huge fight... Which I thought was nothing and would just blow over the next day. But that fight was huge for Eddie because I was slowly realizing I was seeing more Declan then Eddie... When Declan would finally go to sleep Eddie was getting up and heading off to work... So I never saw him... Or talked to him. When I needed groceries I would text Eddie whatever I needed. I would get the groceries only when the groceries came... It wasn't Eddie Who brought them , it was Steven . the assistant from the record label bringing and putting away my stuff I ordered .thats when I knew things were never gonna be the same again.


	2. Chapter 2

EDDIE~~~~

Being a rock star at 25 you would think. It's the best time to just enjoy life and have fun right ?

Well for most rock stars it is like that. Not for me thou.

I'm a 25 year old man divorced with a new born baby boy ... To a woman who I thought was gonna be my forever.

After I ended things with Chloe. I was about ready to give up on love. do you you blame me ? i mean the woman who i was planning on spending the rest of life with , was practically cheating on me the whole time. When i found out , I was about ready to call it quits with everything ! Goodbye rock star career , hello " would you like fried with that? " job . Goodbye nice penthouse . hello dads house . All of that would've happened if it weren't For thee most beautiful woman who came into my life at exact right time I needed her .

Loren made me see the real phony Chloe was . Loren made everything whole again. She understood the real me. She never took me for granted or what I could give her like Chloe did.

Which was one of the many things I loved about her. She was beautiful . Talented and caring and was always giving. I was falling for her . Hard. She was thee most Down to earth girl who felt like she Didn't deserve to be where she was heading . Straight to the top. After i got her signed. I sort of felt like, the fame she was getting after releasing her video of mars . Would all go to her head like what happened to Chloe . And I wouldn't see the down to earth girl I fell for again. But that never happened . Loren was it for me. She and I started getting more exclusive . We started dating more and we even partnered up with each other . Things were definitely looking up. Loren and I were doing really well. Everyone was calling us . "The next max and Katy. " we were thee ultimate couple everybody wanted to be us . Loren and i had several number hits and even had three successful albums and tours. Everything was going well I knew it would be like this for the rest of our lives and I picked the right girl I could see with me for the rest of my life . I knew i had to get her to be my wife .So a small candlelight dinner down on the beach by the bungalow and bending on one knee. Asking her to marry me . Made her my wife . Another thing which I loved about this woman. I didn't have to go all out just to ask her to be my wife . The wedding ceremony consisted of just me . My beautiful wife and my best man Ian and Loren's maid of honor Mel and of course our parents max and nora Duran. Who both ordained them selves as ministers to marry us , the wedding was perfect. I don't think I would of picture it any other way. Any ways months after were simply blissful . I even loved work. After long days just in the studio recording. I loved surprising loren with little romantic dinners just the two of us. Little weekend vacations to the bungalow just us was perfect.i couldn't of asked for a more better life . I had the woman of dreams. The best career . The best friends . Awesome fans.

Six months of an awesome life, loren and I found out we were adding another member to my little family. Loren was pregnant. The idea of being a father, Made me very happy, so happy immediately i went out and bought balloons 12 pink&12 blue all saying congratulations . Along with a dozen of pink roses. I actually felt more excited them her . Ha

Anyways during Loren's entire pregnancy I made her do absolutely nothing . My mission was to make loren and our unborn son happy. Anything she needed I did. A foot rub I was there with the lotion ,if she wanted a sandwich , I was I the kitchen making it for her. Everything was done for loren. I did the nursery for our son... Okay I helped professionals who did the nursery . I made her a baby shower. While she was pregnant i sort of took a break from our career . We both did . which wasn't good. If we were gonna be okay financially speaking . I needed to get back and finish the tour loren and i stopped half way threw . but i hated the idea of continuing the tour without my partner . But with a lot of convincing the whole family got me to go out and finish the tour. terms where made with me and our parents. The only way I was gonna leave was if they stayed with her while I was away. Knowing I was gonna become a father . I felt like I owed loren everything , she was giving me the greatest gift anyone could ask for. But for some odd reason she felt like she had to do something special for me . Coming home for a week to be with my wife . I found loren , who was in her 8 month of her pregnancy attempting to make me dinner. Of course I stopped her. I appreciated her attempted but I really didn't want her doing any heavy lifting . That week off change our life's forever . My son joined us in this world . Declan Maximus Duran . The most beautiful little boy in the world. That day became one of the top most favorite memorable moments in my entire life . That moment when your son looks at you for the first time . No feeling can ever compare.

My little family was totally compete

The first two months were great . Taking care of our little man was the best feeling in the world. I had everything I needed . My wonderful wife, my adorable handsome son . Life was great.

Up until DEC was three months old. Everything was starting to change . Loren was changing. Everytime I wanted to get romantic with her . Loren would brush me off. And say " I can't leave Declan alone ." I mean I understood Declan needs his parents but not every second of the day,.. Loren would sleep in his room. Afraid that he would wake and she not be there. It's not like we Didn't have baby monitors . We had one in every room . Loren was so worried about not giving him enough attention... I was starting to feel neglected at night. It's was getting so bad loren and I would always fight... And her excuse everytime would be" Declan needs all the attention I can give him. I never have time for me by myself anymore."

So when she said that I hired a nanny thinking that would solve our problems.

I was wrong. Loren did a 180 on me ... She was royally pissed . She started saying I was telling her she was a bad mother and that I was selfish. I didn't want to share her with our son.

Which wasn't true. But me being so neglected and cranky from the lack of sleep. I was getting mad to... Which end up with us fighting being world war 4,5 and 6... This fight was a big one neither of us could take back. To many things were said .

I decided I was gonna give loren space. I wasn't about to kicked loren and my son out so I decided to sleep somewhere else. I had called up papa max and momma Tate and started staying at there house . two days had went by and I hadn't gone back to the house. If I wasn't at the studio I was at my dads. A week had went by and nothing .I was expecting a phone call from loren apologizing . But the apology never came . What did come was a text. It was a grocery shopping list.

The grocery shopping list kind of Hurt . If felt like loren didn't care I wasn't there . But what she did care about was me providing for my son. That text told me something .

My marriage wasn't so perfect

* * *

**hey guys so I wasn't planning in writing a part 2 but it suddenly came to me and here it is !**

now I didnt do any editing so Be nice!

... Be please review and tell me what you think!

message me!


End file.
